realmsofhyrulefandomcom-20200214-history
Laruto City (RoH 4)
This grand city stands as the main settlement of the Rito. Being escalated high atop the Conclave Mountains, it is nearly inaccessible to races other than the Rito. The Homeland of the Rito Situated high in the Southern Conclave districts, south of North Castle, the City of Laruto stands. Carved into the rock, much like Goron City, this settlement stands a testament to the architectural achievements of the Rito Tribe. Founded as their capital in their small empire space, Laruto plays host to one of Hyrule’s more peculiar races. The borders of the Rito realms cover much of the Conclave region, ranging mostly in the mountainous areas of Northern Hyrule. Other than Laruto, there are no other settlements present within these mountains. The Rito Royal Family The Rito royal family has no crowned ruler of their race, unlike the most of Hyrule’s leaders. The leader adopts the title of “Chieftain” and the successor to the throne is often considered the “Prince”. Ever since the reign of the first Chieftain, a male successor has come to the throne. Never has the title of Chieftain been put towards a female Rito before. At this point in time, Romali Adler has taken to the throne and has reigned for nearly ten years. He currently has a son named Dilem, an anagram of a once famous Rito. Prince Dilem has no other siblings, as Rito often have no more than one offspring. The Old Traditions Although they are a bird-like people, the Rito of centuries past were not born with the ability to fly. Through their childhood years, they were still considered a chick of sorts. In order to gain their wings, traditionally they would go through a trial and receive a scale from the sky god, Valoo, on Dragon Roost Island. The power of these scales granted the Rito their wings, and thus the ability of flight. However, this tale has long become legend, and the Rito have evolved to the point that they are born with their wings, and no longer need trouble with receiving scales. Since Valoo’s current location has not been known for some time, the Rito are glad of this evolution. Since their first outpost in Hyrule, the fabled dwelling known as Dragon Roost Island, the Rito have developed a business regarding mail service. Over the many centuries, this messaging service has developed into an international embassy of sorts. With their unique ability to fly, the Rito have become major players when it comes to diplomatic relations, since they are able to reach any district in Hyrule. While the Rito do not spend much time paying homage to any Gods, they are almost directly associated with three of them. Valoo the ancient Sky Spirit, whom it is said gave scales of mysterious properties to the Rito, and the twin gods of wind, Zephos and Cyclos. Due to their affiliation with the sky and wind, the Rito do hold certain respect for Zephos and Cyclos. Several traditions take root from this respect, similar to the way sailors pay respect to the sea. Diplomatic Relations Traditionally, the Rito tribes, being so close to the North Palace, hold a strong affiliation with the royal family. This bond has continued to strengthen thanks to increasing diplomatic relations due to stranger circumstances in the south. Aside from this, they remain impartial to most matters of Hyrules needs. Infamously known as the Postal Service of Hyrule, their job requires them to remain neutral and to simply carry out messages. Due to their messenger capabilities, Rito are considered the best diplomats of Hyrule, and have developed excellent negotiation and reasoning skills. Category: Factions